The other Petrova
by kimtp2014
Summary: This takes place in season 2 and Katherine is in town causing trouble. Elena finds a picture of a girl in the boarding house attic. Who is she? Why is she special to Damon?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this will be the only long AN I write. This is my first story so I have no clue what I am doing but let's see what happens. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. Keyword being constructive so if it sucks, please explain why. So I won't be one of those authors who are review hungry I just need a few to let me know if I should continue writing.**

**This is set in season two Caroline has been turned and they are trying to kill Katherine. I have no real timeline for this. I really am pulling this out of my ass. A lot of things won't match up to the story/ tv show. Just go with it I am usually aware my facts are incorrect but I like them that way. I have no beta so if grammar sucks sorry!**

**I own nothing whatsoever**

**The Other Petrova**

**Chapter One: The Portrait**

**Elena's POV**

Caroline, Bonnie, Stephan, and Elena were all in the boarding house's attic. _And by attic I mean the dustiest museum in all of Mystic Falls_, Elena thought.

Bonnie was in a corner of cobwebs looking through books older than Stephan and Damon combined. Caroline was doing her best to stay occupied by looking through old… well not costumes but definitely outdated outfits.

"Stephan, when did you possibly have use for this little number." Caroline said holding up a tiny go-go girl dress from the sixties.

"Just toss it." Stephan said, while glancing sideways toward Elena.

Elena just rolled her eyes and kept sorting through drawings and paintings Stephan and Damon had collected throughout the years.

Elena was amazed at all the things she'd seen up here- the portraits of Damon in his Confederate uniform, the gray-blue color bringing out his baby blues perfectly; the one of Stephan looking exactly like the rich nobleman he was. There were some of Katherine and Giuseppe, also.

Caroline sighed, breaking Elena out of her trance. "Where is Damon? It's his house, too; he should come clean up some of this junk!"

"He's Damon, Caroline, I don't expect much." Bonnie replied in a monotone voice, not moving from her spot in the mountains of book she was surrounded by.

"Well, I can hardly breathe up here. So we are going to send him up while we make a food run," Caroline decided. She then proceeded to drag Bonnie from her spot and pull her toward the stairs.

"Why am I going? I would rather not be anywhere _near_ Damon." Bonnie stated in what was her usual bitchy voice these days. At least she didn't state the obvious to Caroline- that she didn't need to breathe or eat.

"Exactly, so you don't mind giving him an aneurysm when he refuses. 'sides, I'm bored," she pouted. Then she continued to drag a less unwilling witch down the stairs to make Damon's blood vessels explode.

"Be careful!" Elena shouted at them. She was always worrying these days. It had been too quiet these past couple of hadn't seen hide nor hair from Katherine in exactly thirteen days. Thirteen had never been a lucky number for Elena.

She and Stephan sorted through the two hundred years of history in a comfortable silence.

Elena, after about five minutes, came across a painting. A portrait - of a beautiful girl. Beautiful wasn't exactly right word to describe the girl with gold skin, sparkling dark-chocolate eyes so much like her own and hair that was goldish/brownish to match. This portrait was unlike the other she saw. She was smiling, for one thing. Her eyes danced with childlike mischief but her smile was one of love- which was so different then the other portraits. None of the others smiled.

Elena being the Nancy Drew she was couldn't help but wonder. She wonders who she was. Why is she smiling? Who is she smiling at? Why is there a portrait of her in the attic?

She glanced back at the picture thinking about the girl's eyes. They looked so familiar to her; she wondered where she had seen them before.

"Stephan, who is she?" Elena said and held up the picture.

Stephan stopped sorting through his box of things and looked up. He looked surprised to see her picture. Then he looked so sad.

"That's Sophie," he said evenly. "She claimed to be Katherine's little sister at the time. I completely forgot about her. I was so wrapped up in Katherine at the time I never paid attention to her." He stopped a minute. "There is another picture of her in the corner of the library."

"Is she alive? Maybe she can help us kill Katherine." Thoughts and plans started swirling in Elena's head. She decided to ignore the sister part because they looked nothing alike, and she'd done a lot of reading on Katherine these last few day and decided it wasn't possible. But, if she could claim to be a sister of Katherine, then maybe she would know Katherine's weakness.

"I haven't seen her since the night Katherine played dead in 1864... Ask Damon. Sophie and he were very close. They were as good of friends as you, Caroline, and Bonnie. Only they liked to cause more trouble." Stephan smiled a bit at the memory.

"Damon was _friends_ with a girl who looks no older than 14?" Elena knew Damon was a flirt and a pervert, but the girl just looked so innocent. Though it was normal for girls her age to be married to men much older, she supposed. Elena had just never pictured Damon thinking that way.

"I heard my name." Damon sauntered in, smirking.

"Took you long enough," Stephan said. Then he handed him a box and said, "Here, clean; you know, things I always have to do for you."

Damon rolled his eyes and looked over at Elena. "What have you got there, _Elena_?" He said, stressing all three syllables of her name.

"What can you tell me about her, Damon?" Elena said and held up the portrait of who she now knew was Sophie Petrova.

Damon's baby blues went big, he took in a ragged breathe, then he kind of spaced out.

"Damon?"

**Damon's POV**

_Flashback to 1864. The day of the portrait being painted._

"Sophia Mayra Pierce! I am going to take the sweetest revenge on you!" Damon growled at the giggling girl.

"Come now, Damon, you should know by now not start trouble with me. I always win these games. This must be tiring for you; why don't you just go to the library, have a drink, read a book, and relax your aging bones." Sophie said, trying and failing at not laughing.

"First, you ruin my good shirt by 'accidentally' spilling milk on it, and now you mock my age. Which, by the way, is only eight years your senior," Damon said, smirking, knowing she was about to go through what he thought was one of her most adorable little tantrums.

She stomped her tiny little foot and scowled at him. "Oh, you!" she growled. _(You should try not to put sound effects in dialogue.)_ "You know very good and well it is my birthday, you insufferable trouble maker! Or did you forget the reason I even have milk out?" she growled at him.

"Ah, yes, today is you birthday. How could I have forgotten? So you are, how old? Twelve?" he said, while trying to stick his finger in the batter.

Sophie then hit him with a spoon. "I am fifteen, you annoying tick. And because I am fifteen, you can no longer treat me like a little girl. I am a woman. I get to dance at parties with men. I can marry, have children. I can start school to become a teacher or a nurse." She smiled at all the possibilities the world now had for her.

Damon, on the inside, frowned a little at the thought. His Sophie, his little kitten, is now eligible to belong to some other man. With a girl as beautiful as her, she could be married off in a matter of weeks.

Damon was not fond of the thought that he would no longer have to someone to play games and break rules with; that someone won't be there to comfort him when Katherine chooses Stephan's bed.

On the outside, he smiled at his little kitten. She was so happy. It was probably the only time around here that she had everyone's attention.

Katherine and Emily were out now picking up a specially made dress for her party tonight; Father was picking up a necklace that was designed to go with the dress, and Stephan was making sure the decorators and staff were following orders.

Damon's job was to keep her happy and make sure she gets to the garden to pose for a portrait Father wanted of her.

"I will treat you like a woman when you look like one, darling," he said while pulling the white bow in her hair.

"Stop, you horrid man," she said, while testing her batter.

"Ah, you do make the most delectable chocolate cake," he said, after he licked the batter clean from his finger.

"Damon Salvatore, I'm going to…,"

"Change right now for your painting," Emily said, interrupting her.

"Oh, Emily, your back, can I see the dress pleeeeeease?" Sophie made a face that was a cross semblance between a teddy bear and a puppy.

"How do you always know what you shouldn't?" Emily lightly scolded.

"Because she is my sister. I would have nothing less than the most intelligent sister," Katherine said in a sultry voice as she made her grand entrance into the kitchen.

"Katherine, may I please wear the dress for my painting today? Oh, please sister," Sophie begged to her sister.

Katherine simply smiled. Smiled, not smirked. These are the moment that Damon loves about her. She can be seductive and take up all the light in a room and reflect it on herself, and then the next moment, she can be sweet and fun-loving.

"Emily, finish baking the cake for Sophie while she dresses. Sophie I will be up to help you in a moment," Katherine commanded.

"Thank you, Sister, Emily." Damon felt ignored.

So he, of course, reminded her of his presence.

"Ahem," Damon coughed.

"When you leave the presence of a possible male suitor, you should always bid him goodbye, Sophie." Katherine smirked. She found the only thing that made her sister imperfect – her complete lack of society rules in Damon presence – funny.

Sophie then took her lilac lace dress and curtsied a curtsy as graceful as a dancer.

"Damon," she said, as she peaked through her eyelashes at him. Perfect manners for the rich society girl – _woman_ she now was. Then she walked into the foyer and up the grand staircase leading to her bedroom.

…

"Katherine!"

"Katherine!" Sophie called, while sticking her head out the door of her room.

Damon, of course, being next to her room, could her loud and clear. _Although, I'm pretty sure the gardeners at the Forbes place could hear her loud and clear_, Damon thought.

"I thought kittens were silent," Damon said, as he walked out into the hallway. He was met with the sight of Sophie dressed in only a shift and untied corset.

If Damon were not in love with Katherine and had given her every fiber of his soul, he would have noticed that Sophie's breasts were much rounder and larger than all the other women her age in Mystic falls. He would have seen her long blonde-brown hair that was brushed perfectly straight and just covered her bottom; what Rapunzel wished hers looked like. He would have seen that she had the most curvaceous body that every man in man in Mystic falls would lust for.

But Damon was already too deep in the sea of Katherine and was drowning in it.

"Sophie, stop your yelling, I need a nap before your big party tonight," Damon whined.

"I need help with my corset."

"If I help, you will you please stop yelling?" Damon offered.

She nodded her consent and braced herself with the bedpost.

Normally, this would be a crime considered so heinous that Damon and Sophie would be burnt at the stake. But, it was Damon and Sophie – rules didn't apply to them. Their friendship was pure. All they wanted was the other's acceptance and company, which they each received and gave ample amounts of.

_She makes the cutest little gasping noises_, Damon thought as he laced up her corset.

"I will never understand how women breathe in these things. I am doing them a favor by being a scoundrel and unlacing them," Damon spoke.

"We don't breathe, that's how," Sophie replied breathlessly.

"There, all done. You go make yourself pretty while I take a nap," Damon said, and walked over to her bed and promptly fell asleep.

"I knew you only helped me to get into my bed, you worthless dog," Sophie said, giggling – the last thing Damon heard before he fell asleep.

…

When he woke up, he saw Emily helping Sophie step into her shoes.

"Hmmmm. I must still be dreaming. For, there are no angels waiting for me when I wake. But, tell me, angel, where may my Sophie be. You see, she has the best cooking out of all others; she acts like a child but is a woman. She sings, too; perhaps since you're an angel, you have heard her," Damon said wittingly. Sophie just giggled her adorable little head off.

Little did she know, that is exactly what she looked like with her white and gold-trimmed gown. Her hair was done up with elaborate braids with pearls woven into them.

"Save your charms for my sister, you fool," Sophie replied.

"Woman, I am not a fool," Damon said, and chased her all the way outside and into the garden.

Then, she sat down in a chair and her painter appeared; she recreated the smile she had on the whole time, because she knew once the painting was signed, she and Damon were going to play a Petrova favorite pastime:

Tag.

**AN: So that the first chapter. I plan on this being a long story. Feel free to contribute ideas as to what you want to happen I have a plan kinda sorta but it can easily change. Also incase you were wondering about Sophie. All will be revealed about her later, why she is called kitten, why she breaks rules but is still innocent, if she is even a pierce/Petrova. Don't worry I just want to keep you reading!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Wow! I didn't think I wrote that good of a story. Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites. You guys are a big ego boost!**

**Just to be clear I am not following the TV show to much just using things they did. Also they arrived in 1863 and stayed for a little over a year.**

**I owe this masterpiece (now my ego is to big) to one of my best friends. I have known her since 6th grade! Brittany is my beta so if you want a ch.1 free of grammar issue go back and reread but the story didn't change just a few words and italicizes is all.**

**I own nothing.**

**The Other Petrova**

**Chapter Two: Innocent Doe Eyes**

**Damon's POV**

"Damon? Damon, are you okay?" Elena asked, breaking him out of his flashback.

Damon ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. What did you want to know, exactly?" He didn't really want to tell her. Sophie was his. She was his kitten. His precious little memory of when he was human.

"Well, was she really related to Katherine? Could she help us? Is she alive?" Elena fired out questions faster than his brain could process them.

"Elena, breathe," Stephan commanded from his corner where he was still sorting through a box of crap. Damon knew his brother well enough to pick up on the signs of him intently listening.

Stephan and he didn't talk about Sophie. It would literally kill him if he found out she was part of the whole plan. He also couldn't face the fact that she was most likely dead.

Damon sighed and answered her questions.

"I think she was a descendant of Katherine's. They had the same eyes. I don't think she would help kill Katherine. She really loved Katherine as a sister. Sophie wouldn't even kill a fly."

"He's not exaggerating. One time there was a moth in her room and she woke me up to get it out," Stephan contributed, and then laughed at the memory.

Elena smiled at Stephan, then turned to Damon.

"Is she alive?" she said in gentle voice, already assuming that the answer was one she wouldn't like.

Stephan looked down. _Way to be a man brother, _Damon thought.

"We don't know," Damon stated flatly. He really wanted to stop having this conversation. There was a reason all the books he like stayed in his room. He couldn't bear to go to the library. He also couldn't bear to take her picture down.

"We don't know," Damon said to her quietly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Elena asked incredulously.

"I mean, _Elena_, that Stephan spent the first years after our turning looking for her and Emily. We couldn't find them. And the both of us were about ready to kill each other, so we gave up." Damon stated, his voice rising with every word.

Stephan gripped his box so tight his knuckles were white. Damon didn't know if Stephan was upset that they never found her or if he didn't want Damon yelling at Elena. He didn't really care either. Stephan never really thought much of Sophie until Katherine was dead. He only put up with her because he _loved_ Katherine. Not to say that Stephan didn't like her. He did, but he didn't really care about her. He only helped Damon search for her to have some connection to Katherine.

"You gave up? You _loved_ her, Damon!" Elena shouted back at him. Damon didn't understand why she was angry. She didn't know her.

"Elena, I thought we went over this. I am not capable of love." Damon saw the look of Elena's enraged eyes and was glad. _Good, hate me, Elena. Then maybe you will stop asking questions._

Of course, the world is against him, and Nancy drew hadn't squander her curiosity enough.

Elena took a deep breath and asked, "Well, was she a vampire?"

"I don't know," Stephan said, astonished he didn't know the answer.

Damon, really pissed off now, rolled his eyes. "She wasn't at the time."

"How do you know?" Elena challenged him.

Damon was furious now. He did not like looking back at his past. He did not like Elena asking about Sophie. He _really_ didn't like her insinuating that he had no clue what he was talking about either.

"_Because, Elena_," he hissed. "She slept in my bed almost every night for a summer. She was afraid of rain, so I let her in my room. I would sometimes lie down on her chest and listen to her heart beat until I fell asleep." He felt like weeping, but he wouldn't show it. He stormed out and went to go find a drink.

What Damon didn't say out, was that it wasn't just for a summer. It was almost every night he wasn't with Katherine. In the winters, she was his little space-heater- something Katherine could never have been for him. In the fall, she would sing the most, because it was her favorite season. She would sing him lullabies.

Damon thought she, most of the time, would make up excuses to talk to him. She and Damon understood each other. All she had in her life was Katherine. All Damon had in his was Stephan. Both of them felt like outcasts.

Damon went to the drink cart and poured himself a tumbler full of amber-colored alcohol, and then he went to sit on the sofa in front of the blazing fire.

He didn't really stare at the fire- unsure of why there was even one burning with it being the middle of September.

Damon thought back to 1863, when the Petrova's lived in his original home. He never realized until Elena said, but he loved Sophie.

He loved her because she was so innocent and yet broke all of society's rules. She would debate all night long with his father about politics. She would cook in the kitchen with slaves. She read every book in the Salvatore library before the year she stayed had passed. She would dance in a way fathers prayed their daughters would never learn how. And his favorite rule that she broke – when she ran, you could see her ankles.

It was wrong, and when she did it, she was so dreadfully innocent. No one had the heart to scold her. Well, except maybe Emily.

Bennett's = bitches.

Damon felt he had enough alcohol in his system to face Sophie. He walked to the library, becoming more anxious with every step.

The portrait in this room was commissioned as a gift to Damon for Christmas. It was the first Christmas celebrated in the Salvatore house since his mother's passing.

Sophie was so excited. She said she couldn't remember having a big family to spend Christmas with. She kept asking Damon about traditions that the Salvatore's had. He told her the ones they celebrated when his mother was alive. Then she told him how she couldn't wait to celebrate. Damon couldn't find it in him to break that child-like happiness within her. So he did the unthinkable- he had asked his father to celebrate.

_Flashback December of 1863_

Damon awoke to Sophie sitting on her calves on top of his bed, shaking him awake.

"Damon, are you awake?" she whispered loudly.

Damon groaned and opened one of his eyes. He quickly observed that it was still dark, therefore, still sleep time. He was exhausted from not sleeping these past few days, because there was much more interesting things to do when Katherine decided to spend the night in his room, as she has done the past three days.

"No," he growled and rolled over, making room for Sophie in his bed. Not that she needed it; she was as small as a kitten.

Damon knew that Sophie understood that this meant he was tired but would listen to her anyway.

"I was at Alice Forbes' home today. It was so much fun, Damon. We created the most beautiful of wreathes. They had the greenest leaves with the best-smelling pine-cones and the most dazzling ornaments wrapped up in them," she exclaimed.

Damon's eyes were shut, but he knew if he were to open them that he would see her big, toothy smile glowing in the darkness.

"Mmmmm," he said; he was too tired to even open his mouth.

"Damon, when are we going to decorate for Christmas? There are only two weeks left until the 25th."

Damon turned and opened his eyes. He was going to tell her that they never celebrated. They went to the Christmas Eve ball in the darkest of colors. Then the next morning, went to Mass and sat in the back pew of the church. Doing the bare minimum of what was expected socially.

Then he saw those sparkling doe eyes peaking out of his crisp white sheet. He saw that she was in a cream colored sleeping gown. Her incredible length of hair was brushed perfectly shiny and straight. She just looked so _cute._ Curse her and her adorableness.

"I don't know. I will ask Father tomorrow." He then proceeded to tuck her into his chest, partly because he knew it was comfortable for her, and partly because he didn't want to see those innocent eyes that had no business living in a place like his home. He kissed her hair and said, "Now stop your persistent babbling and sleep. I'm tired and little girls need sleep or they get cranky." He smiled at her scowling in his shirt.

It turned out that even Salvatore Senior was wrapped around those little fingers, and when he saw her talking about Christmas at breakfast it was only too easy for Damon to convince him to let the Salvatore mansion see what Christmas looked like again.

_End of flashback_

Damon sighed and took a sip of his bourbon.

Then he heard the sound of another doe-eyed girls' Converse making her way to him. She sat about a foot away from him on the brown leather sofa and stared at the picture with him.

"She was so beautiful," Elena stated.

Damon said nothing.

"Damon," Elena touched his arm. "I'm sorry I yelled and pried." She sighed. "I just want to feel safe for once, and I want Katherine gone," she revealed.

After saying nothing, Elena continued.

"Damon, what if I help you find her?" she asked gently.

"No," Damon uttered.

"I know you tried once, but now there are computers and technology, and since I'm a relative, I can get documents you never had access to. I'm sure if Katherine loved her like you said she did, then she is probably a vampire somewhere. I could…,"

She stopped talking when Damon shot out of his seat.

"Elena, if Sophie is even alive, she won't help you kill Katherine. Also, I refuse to let you use her for your own selfish plans and probably get her killed. I doubt she is alive anyway. _So leave it be_,_"_ he hissed at her, getting in her face.

Elena's heartbeat started to rise from his closeness. Then, of course, Saint Stephan came to the rescue.

"Damon, stop," he commanded.

Damon backed away with his hands raised in the universal sign of surrender. He grabbed his glass then walked towards the exit until Stephan grabbed his arm.

"Damon, I think we should find her. Look, she might be alive. If Katherine betrayed her like she did us, I'm sure she would be willing to help us some. If anything, you can maybe see her again. It's worth a shot," Stephan reasoned.

Damon was in a vulnerable state. He had spent the past hour reminiscing about a life he could never have again; the past week realizing Katherine never loved him. Also, realizing Elena never did either; that he was fooled by Katherine as well as kissed by her.

So, Damon had no will power. He needed some love. And Sophie was so loving. Some days, he used to swear that is the only emotion that she knew.

"Fine." With that one word, he sauntered out of the room.

He needed something girly and sexy to snack on.

**So that's chapter 2. I know Damon looks a little sappy but it will change. Thanks for reading. I have no idea if I plan on posting regular updates. I will just post them as I write them. If you have questions pm me (if I figure out how it works as I'm a noobie) or ask it in a review and I will answer it in my next AN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I can totally see why so many authors become review whores. The 5 review I got made me so happy. I really appreciate them. So I encourage more! I just want to make sure everyone is clear on the fact that Sophie and Damon are not romantically involved in the flashbacks.**

**Thanks Brittany for being my beta, friend, tutor, and psychologist sometimes.**

**I own nothing**

**The Other Petrova**

**Chapter 3**

**Damon's POV**

_I am a fucking dumbass_, Damon thought. He should never have agreed to this. _That's it. I am officially giving up drinking. Nothing good happens to me when I drink_, Damon decided. Well, at least he made _one_ good decision today.

"We're back, and we come bearing gifts! And by gifts, I mean enough unhealthy food to make us gain thirty pounds in five minutes," Caroline screeched as she entered the boarding house.

_Where is the bourbon? _Damon thought; quickly giving up on being sober.

**Elena's POV**

"Oh, thank God; comfort food!" Elena said and went to greet Caroline and Bonnie at the door. She helped them load up the kitchen with Twinkies, chips, Chinese food, pizza, ramen, soda, and pancake mix.

"Care, I don't think I tell you I love you enough. But, I absolutely _love_ you right now," Elena declared her undying love for Caroline.

"Feeling the love over here," Bonnie muttered.

"I love you, too, Bonnie," Elena said, and hugged her.

The girls went into the den with Chinese and attempted to eat with chopsticks like always. Then, like always, they gave up, and ate with forks. It didn't go unnoticed by Elena that Caroline took one bite and stopped eating. It also didn't go unnoticed by either Bonnie or Elena that she went into the kitchen and came back with a sports bottle filled with dark liquid. Elena pretended it was tomato juice because it broke her heart that sweet, happy, bubbly Caroline was now a vampire. And it was her fault.

Elena decided to ignore those thoughts and focus on a more urgent matter.

"Hey, guys," Elena started, then set her food down. "Come on, I want to show you something." She led them up the creaky old wooden stairs, all the way to the attic.

She then pulled at the portrait of Sophie in her white and gold-trim dress. She saw their questioning glances and started to tell a story she knew so little of.

"This, according to Damon and Stephan, is a portrait of my ancestor, Sophie," she told them.

"I don't know everything, but from what I gathered, she claimed to be Katherine's sister when she came to stay with the Salvatore's. She was fifteen here. She was close to Damon and apparently adorable. After Katherine 'died', she disappeared. Damon and Stephan spent the first ten years after they changed looking for her, but they couldn't find her. I think she meant a lot to them, because they _hated _each other after they turned," Elena summarized.

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged glances.

"So, what's the plan we're coming up with for the stupid thing you are now getting us involved in?" Bonnie asked knowingly.

They were masters at making successful plans - ever since Caroline was in the 7th grade and want to date this freshman in high school. Since then they were always scheming and plotting.

Elena smiled, "We are going to find her," Elena stated simply.

….

They all discussed, and eventually they came up with three options:

Have Bonnie do a spell.

Have Damon tell everyone where she could possibly be.

Research and use Elena's relation to get what Damon couldn't.

"Bonnie, I can go ask Damon to get something of Sophie's so you can do a tracking spell," Elena volunteered.

Bonnie shook her head. "That won't work. If Damon still has anything of hers, it wouldn't be hers; it would be his because he has had it so long," Bonnie explained.

"Of course," Caroline muttered. "That would be too easy."

"Emily could channel people from objects that were theirs or that they held onto for a while." Stephan said while leaning on the door frame. Elena's heart jumped. She didn't think she would ever be used to vampire silence and speed.

"I'm not as strong as Emily. It would have to be an object that meant a lot to her," Bonnie explained.

"Also, it wouldn't give me an exact location. It would be like I'm at a movie in her mind. I would see what she sees," Bonnie continued.

"So, Elena can still go ask if Damon has something of Sophie's. It, of course, just won't be the easy way," Caroline summarized.

"It could be worse. We could actually have to look for her," Elena said on her way out.

Elena found Damon sitting on the brown couch cradling his glass of bourbon. She spoke to him ever so gently, as if she was afraid he would break.

"Damon, we have a spell Bonnie said she was going to try, but we need something of Sophie's. Bonnie's going to try channeling Sophie."

"Elena, I am old enough to be your great-grandfather times four - actually, I knew him - and I am not a child. I really don't think Sophie is alive. If she is, she is with Katherine. I am only doing this to humor you," Damon said not-so-nicely.

Elena didn't feel like playing games- she just wanted to find a way to kill Katherine and be able to sleep through the whole night. It would also be nice to have some family that didn't want to kill her.

"Damon, just find something!" Elena commanded.

"Yes, ma'am," Damon said sarcastically.

Elena went upstairs to the dusty attic (honestly she wondered how she was still breathing. That attic really needed a good cleaning. Which, now was looking like would never happen.) They just sat around, waiting for Damon, who eventually came in holding a pearl necklace. All the beads were perfectly round and separated by little beads of gold. In the center, there was a larger pearl that looked like a teardrop. Elena recognized it from the portrait in the attic.

"Where did you get that?" Stephan asked.

"From her bedroom. I took it before I left Mystic Falls," Damon said.

"Look, can we just get on with this spell? It's almost one in the morning, and even vampires like their sleep," Damon complained.

Bonnie lit some candles, then grabbed the necklace. She held on to it and concentrated. After a while, she closed her eyes, her brows furrowing in even deeper concentration.

All of a sudden, she gasped, jolted back a little like someone punched her, and then opened her eyes.

"Well, did it work?" Caroline wondered.

"I don't know," Bonnie said, confused.

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Damon asked angrily. "Either you saw what she saw or you didn't. Which is it, Bonnie?" Damon bellowed. It wasn't the fact that he yelled that let Elena know he was angry- it was that he said '_Bonnie'_; not Witchy, Sabrina, or Judgy.

"I don't know. I followed, like, a path-type thing and then all of a sudden I was pushed out!" Bonnie said aggravated.

"Someone is hiding her," Stephan deduced.

**Damon's POV**

"Someone is hiding her," Stephan deduced.

Damon's mind was racing. Who would hide her? Where? Why? Were they hiding her? Or was it her body?

One name came to mind.

Katherine.

_Fucking bitch._

Damon didn't bother telling anyone where he was going. He went in his room to grab his leather jacket and vamped out the door.

On the way, he used his phone to find the most expensive foreclosed house. It was where any vampire with class and daylight ring would be there. He was told that by Emily after he changed and had nowhere to go. Then he told that to Isobel.

After a matter of seconds, he found the house-well more like masion. It was big, white, and had blue shutters. It was surrounded by roses bushes and the greenest grass you have ever seen.

It only took a few more to get there at the speed he was running.

He charged into the gorgeous white mansion like a bull running towards a matador.

He found her sitting perfectly prim and proper on a pristine white suede couch. Damon pinned her down and grabbed her throat.

"Mmmmm," she purred. "I love when you play rough."

"Cut the crap, Katherine. Where is she?" Damon growled and tightened his grip on her throat. He knew she couldn't breathe, but it gave him a wicked sense of satisfaction.

"Whoever do you mean, Damon?" Katherine said imitating Sophie's voice and proper accent perfectly.

"Where. Is. Sophie." He articulated each word.

"Well, it only took you a hundred forty-eight years to ask. What would Sophie say? I bet she's heartbroken that you gave up on her," Katherine said, trying to hurt him.

Damon threw her into the closest wall. Katherine got pissed. She zoomed and pinned _him_ to the closest wall.

"Tell me, Damon, why would I even think of telling you where she is if you just plan on using her to kill me?" She said, attempting to be seductive while she did it. Damon never knew vampires could vomit, but he was pretty sure he was going to.

"So she is alive." Damon finally felt it. That little spark that was so dangerous to him. It was a little spark of hope.

"Now Damon, I never said that." She let go of him and started strutting across the room. "She _could_ be alive and I _could _be hiding her. Or, I can be hiding her body because, apparently, I'm that much of a bitch," Katherine said all-knowingly.

"How do you even know all this?" Damon asked. He didn't like how she knew what went down only a few minutes ago.

"Let's just say, that a little birdie told me." She smirked. Damon vaguely recalled a memory of her saying she could transform into an owl, like how he could become a crow.

"If she _is_ dead, why would you hide her?" Damon asked and walked out. He knew Katherine wasn't going to tell him.

Time for Plan B.

…

They spent weeks looking for her. Now, instead of looking for places he knew Sophie would have chosen, like he did originally, he looked for places _Katherine_ liked.

They came up with nothing. Any hope Damon had – which wasn't much originally – was definitely long gone by now.

It was an incredibly dark and stormy night. The kind they write about in horror stories. When all of a sudden, there was a loud banging on the front door.

_Well, it's official. I now live in a cheesy Goosebumps story_, Damon thought.

He opened the the door to Elena. No, not Elena- Katherine.

"I need your witch," Katherine stated.

"What the hell, Katherine!" Damon exclaimed when Katherine just waltzed right in.

"Look, get your witch here now, or you are really gonna regret it." The look on Katherine's face is what made him agree to it: she looked furious, pissed off, and scared as hell.

He sent a group text out to the Scooby gang.

It only took them all about ten minutes to gather in the den.

Damon looked at all the faces in the room. Stephan looked like he was searching for humanity in Katherine. Elena had that brave face that let us all know she was scared. Bonnie looked pissed. Caroline looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Okay, Katherine, the gang is all here. Tell us what you want and leave," Damon spoke.

She walked up to Bonnie and said, "You are going to cure her." Then said to Damon, "And you are going to take care of her. She is in danger being with me now."

She zoomed out and back in caring a bundle much too large to be a baby. She deposited the bundle on the sofa and simply... left.

Everyone stared at it like it was a bomb. Then Damon heard the bundle take a few quick, shallow breathes. _(Right here, you put "deep, shallow breathes" which is a total oxymoron.)_

Damon's mind finally started registering what was going on and realized what - or more specifically, _who_ - the bundle was.

He wouldn't believe it was her. He knows she isn't alive. There wasn't a chance she was alive. If there was Damon would have to hope. He couldn't hope. Hoping would breaking him. He knew Katherine was cruel so he then knew that she wasn't there.

He pulled the blanket from her face. But the girl he uncovered was not Sophie.

This girl was much paler. She looked older, too. But the biggest difference was her heartbeat. It was still beating. There is no way she could still be alive.

The Sophie-imposter squirmed a little then mumbled, "Katarina, stop breathing down my neck. I need sleep. So sleepy." She turned, but Damon wasn't about to let her go back to sleep. He didn't want her there. It was killing him. Damon is strong. He won't let her break him. He didn't need anyone else from the past coming back and ruining his memories. The ones he had of Sophie were innocent. This girl would not ruin her innocence in his mind.

"Who are you?" Damon demanded of the girl.

She shot straight up and her eyes, which looked like they were photocopied onto this girl, were big, brown, and wide as saucers at the moment.

"Damon?" she whispered, then fainted into his arms.

Damon wanted to strangle her. He could put up with her looking like Sophie. He was used to that. What he hated was that she acted like her, facial expressions and all. What he hated was that she had the same perfectly clear, angelic voice Sophie had. What he hated the _most _was that she was _almost_ Sophie - almost, but not quite.

**AN: I had to do it. Sorry. This was definitely my hardest Chapter. Thanks Brittany for making it amazing. I am bringing her bagels from Panera. Anyway, so is it Sophie or is Katherine a Total bfh. I personal think both but eh….**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I hoped you guys liked the last chapter but I got little response so I don't really know what you all think. Anyway, as usual I want to thank Brittany who is my beta and puts up with me. **

**READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT: the song that inspired this entire story is _she led me home_ by the district. Listen to it – it will change how you look at this story I promise you.**

**I own nothing**

**The other Petrova**

**Chapter 4:**

**Damon's POV**

Damon none-too-gently threw the girl in his arms on the couch, stood up, and started pacing.

"That is not Sophie," Damon said, speaking through bared, gritted teeth, and pointed at the Sophie-impostor.

"Damon, why do think that's not Sophie?" Stephan asked, tense and confused.

"Brother, embrace your vampirity. What gives away her humanity?" Damon said with his usual slight condescending drawl, and saw his brother's ears perk up.

"What do we do with her? We can't throw a sick girl in the street," Stephan asked his brother.

"That is exactly what we're going to do with her," Damon declared, no compassion evident in his voice or eyes.

"Would someone like to explain to the rest of us what's going on?" Elena said, reminding the Salvatore's of her presence.

"Sophie, or whoever that is, has a heartbeat," Stephan calmly explained. Funny, how one brother could be so volatile while the other keeps his cool head. Like two sides of the same coin.

"Ergo, that is not Sophie," Damon added.

"Well, what do we do with her?" Caroline asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Blondie," Damon said. "All in favor of throwing her out." His own hand raised to the air.

"No, Damon, she is an innocent," Bonnie said, then walked towards the Sophie-impostor and maternally touched her head. "Can't you guys feel it? She's good. When I touch her I see light. It's nice, especially after seeing death from vampires." She scowled at Damon.

"I don't know, Bonnie. I mean, _Katherine_ brought her to us. If she _is_ caught up with her, this girl is probably bad news," Caroline said.

"So, you think we should just dump a sick girl on the side of the road, Caroline?" Bonnie accused, appalled.

"Look, she obviously has something wrong with her, so it's not like she can do any of us damage with three vampires and a witch around. Why don't we just keep watch over her until she wakes up and we can ask her who she is?" Elena suggested.

"Alright, I'll go first," Stephan volunteered.

"Where should we put her?" Bonnie asked. When everyone gave her an incredulous look, she explained further. "She's not well, people, and this couch isn't that comfy."

Damon rolled his eyes.

Stephan said, "She can stay in my room until she wakes up." and went to go pick the girl up from the bundle of blankets she was now sweating in.

"Well, you all can play babysitters club while I go relieve some stress." When Damon says 'relieve stress', he means either have sex or kill something; anything that took his mind off the mess of his life.

He really hated - no, _despised_ - this. He knew he should've stayed away from Mystic Falls. This town holds nothing but pain for him.

And with that thought, he stormed out the door.

**Stephan's POV**

Stephan sighed at his brother. He felt sorry for him. Of course, he would never say that out loud, afraid his brother would lash out at him. Damon didn't care for pity.

Stephan turned to the Sophie-lookalike. She really looked amazingly exactly like Sophie, except for her sickly pale color. He scooped her up into his arms; she even felt the same. With the unnatural curves women wished to obtain with a corset, the soft skin, the warmness of her body. Katherine did one hell of a job finding a Sophie-doppelganger.

Stephan tenderly set the girl down. He brushed his hand over her forehead and noticed she was burning up. Quickly, he went into the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth, coming back out and brushing her bangs off her forehead to place it there. Thoughtfully, he took a seat in a chair near his queen-size bed.

Stephan took a good look at the girl. She was about 5'2", _like Sophie_. She had long blonde-brown, pin-straight hair that reached the tops of her thighs, _like Sophie_. The same thick, straight bangs that end on her brow line that, back then, meant she was still a child. Her ribs were changed in shape from years of wearing a corset. She looked exactly like Sophie. Not a freckle out of place.

It was so hard for Stephan not to think of her as Sophie.

The girl in question started whimpering. Stephan would be lying if he said it wasn't breaking his heart. The actual Sophie reminded him of the book _To Kill a Mockingbird._ She was just too innocent. It would be a sin to hurt her.

She took some deep breathes and opened her eyes. Her eyes locked on Stephan, then looked around the room, confused. She went back to look at Stephan curiously, her brows furrowed, a silent, "Why?" Stephan recalled memories of her and Damon having entire conversations without either of them saying a word. He recalled Sophie was very shy at one point.

"Who are you?" Stephan broke the silence, asking the million dollar question.

"Stephan, I'm Sophie, you know that. Why am I in the boarding house?" she spoke. Even her voice was the same, now that he heard it without her whispering.

"The manor was burnt to the ground, so the family took the boarding house as residence. But you aren't Sophie." Stephan caught himself.

"Of course, I'm Sophie. I haven't changed _that_ much in last one-hundred-forty-eight years," Sophie said, confused.

"Sophie or whoever you are: you have a heartbeat- you should be dead by now," Stephan explained to her.

"Well, so should you," Sophie defended. A few tense seconds of silence, then, "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

"You would know my story if you were really Sophie," Stephan shot back.

Her reply was soft, delicate- hurt. "I know you were with Katherine- actually, all of Mystic Falls knew that. But when I left, you and Damon were _dead_. I _begged_ Emily to save you both. I tried to help you, but then your father told me to go home." And then, in a broken whisper, "You both were dead, Stephan," Sophie said, two slow, perfect teardrops falling from her pained, compassionate eyes.

"You knew Katherine was giving us her blood and compelling us, Sophie," Stephan stated, impeccably calm, ignoring the tears she had already wiped away.

"No, she didn't!" Sophie screamed. "She promised not to hurt you. I _made_ her promise. She said you wouldn't be like us! She _promised_ me." Sophie screamed like a two-year-old who had just found out Santa Clause wasn't real.

"What do you mean, _us_? You have a heartbeat." Stephan said, slightly pissed.

A few seconds before she calmed herself and replied, and then slowly, hesitatingly, "Well, I'm human."

"Then how were you alive in 1864?" Stephan questioned.

"Well, I'm vampire," Sophie said, staring at him like he should understand her.

"You can't be both," Stephan explained.

"Can, too. Gosh, didn't your parents say you could be whatever you want to be when you grow up?" Sophie tried to make light of the situation. In his human days, she did this when she wanted to avoid a conversation.

"Explain, Sophie," Stephan demanded.

"I'm half vampire and half human." She let the shock sink in for a moment. "When Damon comes back, I'll tell you my story. Stephan, I'm sleepy." She yawned, then immediately fell back, asleep.

Stephan felt guilty. He probably wasn't helping her get better by arguing with her.

Then, Stephan felt confused. Half vampire and half human. Could that be that possible?

**Damon's POV**

Damon was speeding down the road. He didn't know what road, and he didn't care.

Stephan had been calling him for about a half an hour now and he was debating picking up his phone just to shut it up.

_Ring. Ring._

_Fuck it_,Damon thought. "What is it, brother?" Damon said as greeting.

"Damon, I have been calling… Nevermind. Listen, you need to come home…,"

"I don't need to do _anything_, brother," Damon retorted, and then threw his phone out the window.

Damon just drove, attempting to clear his thoughts without using mass murder as a vice. What he _really_ wanted to do was kill Katherine _and_ this lookalike. However...

He just couldn't find the strength.

**Sophie's POV**

Sophie woke curled up in the tiniest ball she could be in, trying to conserve heat. She was always cold. She'd been getting very sick as of late, and neither she nor Katherine could figure it out. Sophie hadn't gotten sick in the last four hundred years.

She looked around the dull room. The walls were a beige color matching the sheets and all the furniture and floors were a dark color of wood. It was the things on this dark, wooden furniture that held the things that gave the room personality. On a table across from the bed were pictures and portraits of various people. She recognized one of Katherine. There were also scentless candles scattered around the room. All in all, mostly dull.

She turned to the corner of the room where Stephan and Katherine- no, not Katherine - Katherine's doppelganger were talking. Then she politely cleared her throat.

The doppelganger sat on the bed and said, "Hello Sophie, I'm Elena. How are you feeling?"

Sophie inwardly rolled her eyes. Everyone spoke to her like she was five. She really looked about sixteen by now, though everyone else said otherwise.

"I'm okay, thank you for asking, Elena." Sophie sat up as if to prove her point. Elena's eyes widened at Sophie's deformed ribs. Seeing her surprised gaze, Sophie quickly pulled up the beige sheets to cover her.

"A few hundred years of a corset tends to do that to you." She smiled, though she promised herself that she will never wear tight tops again.

She can wear tight tops, just not skin-tight. Sophie was curvy, but the hundreds of years of a corset made her ribs move to an unnatural angle for her body shape. It's usually not even noticeable.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you were sicker than I originally thought, and... I'm not helping, am I?" Elena babbled.

"You're nothing like her. But, that's good. The world can barely handle one Katherine. If there is even a drop of Petrova blood in your veins, you are most definitely a hand-full." Sophie smiled at her.

"You got that right," a blonde girl snorted. "I'm Caroline, and this is Bonnie," she introduced.

"Hello," Sophie said. Then her brows furrowed.

"Where is Damon?" she asked Stephan.

"He's busy right now. You'll probably see him later," Stephan explained.

"So, he's out having a hissy-fit, I presume." Sophie smiled lightly. "I would also venture to guess that all of you are gathered her to have me explain how I'm a hybrid." When she saw their sheepish faces, she smiled, showing her perfectly aligned pearly whites.

"My story is a long one, but the short version is that my mother is a Petrova and my father is a vampire." She explained.

"That isn't possible," Elena said.

"It is, if your father is an Original vampire," Sophie said, smiling.

"Like I said, my story is long. The condensed version is I was born in 1592. I was burned at the stake for witchcraft in 1608. With the help of Bonnie's ancestor Susannah – I would recognize her blood anywhere - we faked my death. Then my father put me in the care of Katarina," Sophie explained.

She stared at the pitying faces across the room. "I don't like faces with frowns on them. Ask Stephan, I did the most ridiculous things to make him and Damon smile. So, I would appreciate it if all of you would stop pitying me. I am fine," Sophie said.

"No, you're not Sophie. You look like death," Stephan said, perching on the size of his bed.

"We haven't figured that out yet. I'm supposed to be immune to human illness," Sophie said, worry lines appearing in between her eyes.

"Don't worry, Sophie, we'll take care of you. Damon and I. I promise." Stephan said, attempting to comfort the girl.

It was a pointless effort. Sophie long ago stopped fearing death. Something about looking in the faces of her neighbors as they burned her alive made death seem not-so-scary.

Sophie was more concerned about Damon. She vaguely remembered his angry face before she had passed out.

Sophie knew an angry Damon could be a very scary thing to deal with.

She was just so tired. She had been coughing up blood for weeks. She hadn't been able to drink human blood _or_ animal blood. She was slowly dying, and she knew that, though Katherine wouldn't ever say it. She tried so hard to keep Sophie innocent. She wondered, not bitterly, why Katherine would bring her here. She must have known that Sophie's death would be devastating to Damon should Damon ever accept her. He was so stubborn.

She didn't think Katherine could be so cruel as to give them back someone they loved, only to have her taken from them. But, then again, maybe that's exactly _why_ Katherine put her in the Salvatore's care. Maybe even Katherine isn't strong enough to watch her die. Katherine has always been selfish. Perhaps she couldn't go through that pain, and the Salvatore's are the only ones she trusts with her.

All this thinking was tiring for Sophie. She closed her eyes, hoping when she woke up, she would see Damon smiling.

That was not to be the case.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I have and AP exam coming up that I am studying my ass off for. So there won't be like 4 updates in a week for a while sorry.**

**So whose heart broke when there was a flashback to Damon meeting Elena? In case you guys weren't aware I am in love with Damon.**

**So in case you didn't read my last AN, LISTEN TO- SHE LED ME HOME BY THE DISTRICT. It will make you cry.**

**As always thanks to my amazing beta Brittany! She puts up with me so she is obviously amazing.**

**Read and Review!**

**The other Petrova**

**Chapter 5: the Epiphany **

**Sophie's POV**

When Sophie opened her eyes, the world was a big blur. She blinked, then saw a figure in all black. She blinked again and she saw that the figure was Damon. She blinked once more and she saw the scowl on his face that was most likely going to be a permanent fixture.

She still couldn't help the euphoria she felt with seeing him again. She had never been as happy in her entire life as she had been with Damon in the 1860's.

"You look different," Sophie stated- the excellent response after not seeing someone for approximately 150 years.

He did look different. His adorable little ringlets were now in a messy tousled style. He wasn't wearing pastels. He was paler, more muscular. And…dark. Gone was the boyish amusement he held in his dimples. Here, standing before her with dark blue eyes, was a man. He was a man that had been through things that would break a normal person.

Damon snorted. "Yeah, so do you. Oh wait, I forgot. You're different because you are not Sophie," Damon said icily.

"Didn't Stephan tell you that...?"

"Yes, that you are a half-vampire who 'died' in the Salem witch trials. Then our dearest Katherine out of the goodness of her _black hole_ took care of you. Yeah, I totally buy that crock of shit," Damon spoke with venom and sarcasm.

"What happened to you?" Sophie whispered. She tried to keep the pain out of her voice. It wasn't only Damon, though; it was killing her to even sit up.

"'What happened?' Really, Soph, what do you _think_ happened?" Damon retorted furiously.

Sophie was almost in tears; she wouldn't cry, though. It would be cruel to Damon; he wouldn't forgive himself if he saw her cry. Even if doesn't believe her.

"I think… I think Katherine lied a lot more than anyone assumed." Sophie's voice was barely a whisper.

She was afraid of him. She _never_ thought that would happen. He was he protector. He always had been. She was his kitten.

"Yeah, and you're just following in her footsteps. So _who are you_?" He now spoke with forced calmness.

"Damon." Sophie spoke like she was a thousand years old. This was taking so much out of her and she was getting _thirsty_. "You know who I am. Or at least you think there is the possibility of me being who I am." Sophie frowned at the confusing sentence. "You would never let anyone take my innocence from your memory. Including myself." She looked at him with eyes that she hoped conveyed that she was Sophie. _You know me,Damon. It's okay, to open your heart, just a little._

**Damon's POV**

It was agonizing for Damon to stare into her eyes and try to hate her. 'Try' being the key word. He wasn't succeeding.

She spoke like Sophie, too. She acted like he knew her. Like she knew _him_.

He didn't know how to react. Should he cry, laugh, hug her, hold her just tight enough to where she wouldn't choke? Or should he hold her that tight, to where the Sophie-impostor would just die.

Sophie must've seen the indecision in his eyes and decided to sieze the opportunity.

"When you first met me, I was bringing Emily her kids. You were amused by a white woman taking care of black children. I introduced myself as Kat's younger sister and you said, "That must make you kitten." Sophie's words brought up many memories.

_**Flashback**_

Damon was sitting on his bedroom's balcony eating a red, juicy apple when he heard the carriage pull up. He quickly tossed the core on the ground and rushed to meet the other Peirce girl.

He wondered if she was half as beautiful as her dazzling sister. Damon got all hot and bothered just thinking of Katherine. She was the epitome of sexy.

The girl who stepped out of the carriage was not what he expected. If Katherine was the epitome of sexy, then this girl was the epitome of _adorable_. Damon didn't bother with adorable. They weren't fun. They were intolerably squeaky. But, for Katherine he would put up with the adorable thing.

She walked toward the front of the house in a lilac silk gown. Her hair was rather unusual. He couldn't decide if her hair was brown or blonde. It was probably the longest mane in Mystic Falls. It fell perfectly straight all the way past her rump.

More unusual then her hair were the things she held in her arms. Well more like people. She had with her two black coffee-colored children; a tiny boy she balanced on her hip, and a slightly bigger girl she held on to with her hand.

Damon was shocked at her lack of social propriety. No decent woman would be caught with black children.

Damon was starting to like her. She disregarded rules; he approved.

She finally reached the steps of the manor and Damon could laugh at her height. Damon himself was short, about 5' 11'', but this girl was a dwarf at only maybe 5'2''.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore, I presume." She somehow gracefully curtsied. "I am Kat's little sister." She smiled at him.

"That must make you kitten." Damon smirked. Adorable girls were fun to annoy, they blush too easily.

"I go by Sophie, but it's cute you already have a pet name for me. I feel right at home," Sophie smirked. Damon laughed at her spunk. He approved of her. She wasn't afraid of a man as little girls like her should be.

"Damon Salvatore, at your service." He gave a mock bow, and she giggled.

"Well, if you would be so kind, I would like to find Emily and return her children. They look small but are actually quite heavy," she said, and patted the girls head affectionately while giving the boy a slight squeeze.

"No need for that. Emily will be down after she finishes collecting my worn clothes." Katherine said as she waltzed out the large front door escorted by Stephan.

Sophie carefully set the children down, then not-so-carefully pounced on Katherine. She giggled like the little girl she was. Katherine said she was fourteen. She acted as such, and even looked like a fourteen-year-old in some aspects; like her round face, height, thick bangs, and behavior.

She could pass as a sixteen-year-old woman if she acted with propriety – not that Damon wanted her to. He liked how she was carefree, it was refreshing. In Damon's opinion, acting like the nobleman he was a lie. Everyone put on a different face in front of people, even family.

Sophie looked like a woman, with her ample breasts and expert hold on the children. He could see her as a mother.

"Katherine, I missed you so. How has it been the last three days without the arduous task of being my guardian?" She let go of her sister and smiled.

"Sophie, you are an angel. Let me introduce you to Stephan. Stephan, this is my darling sister, Sophie." Katherine proclaimed.

"Hello." She smiled at him. The little boy whose hand she held suddenly started to cry and mumble something along the lines of 'where's momma?' Sophie expertly picked him up and cooed at him until he calmed down.

"Excuse me, gentlemen; Katherine. I think this little one needs his mommy. Come on, Nicole." She summoned the girl. She walked in the house, lifting her skirt a little too high, showing her ankles.

Damon smirked at the manor's new resident. Damon thought the Peirce girls were going to make his life quite entertaining.

_**End of flashback**_

And entertaining they made it. For the past 150 years his life has been like a hurricane.

At the moment, Hurricane Sophie was killing him.

"I don't believe you," Damon gritted out.

"Damon. How can I prove to you I'm me? Should I sing the songs I sang for you, or the lullaby you sang to me? Would you like me to take you to your favorite spot in town? Should I tell you every memory I have until you are convinced this isn't a scheme? Or perhaps I should just kick you in the shins like I always did when I was irritated with you!" Sophie yelled. Or she tried- her voice kept cracking and sounding hoarse due to her illness.

"Maybe it's that you don't believe I can be alive. Well, look, here are my fangs," she said and bared said fangs. Hers weren't like other vampire's- they were smaller, thinner, and her eyes were surrounded by veins.

Damon went through what he thought was an epiphany. It just clicked.

Sophie was alive and here. She never died. He could hold her and protect her again. He could watch her run through the garden and giggle like the little girl she was.

He sat down next to her, looking at her reverently. He cupped her cheek and saw that she knew he understood. He stroked her baby fangs and she lightly nipped him, not hard enough to break skin.

"You really are a kitten, Sophie." Damon smiled at her with his eyes slightly watery.

She giggled and then said airily and slightly weak, "I'm over two hundred years older than you, Damon." She stroked his cheek lightly.

"You have baby fangs and a girly growl, you're a kitten," Damon told her.

"I give. After one hundred fifty years, I'm too tired to fight you," She whispered.

The playful mood was over. Damon came to the harsh realization that his little kitten was sick. And from the looks of it, deathly sick.

**Thanks for reading! Hey I was wondering…. If I made like a prequel to this like the 1860's Sophie/ Damon story would anyone be interested in that? It won't be for a while. Comment and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about not updating in like two weeks. Like I said I have exams and crap. Only two weeks left of school! I am so excited. Anyway I got a ton of response from the last chapter so I was a happy camper. **

**Thanks aw always to my beta Brittany!**

**Read& Review!**

**The other Petrova**

**Chapter 6:**

**Sophie's POV**

Sophie had quickly succumbed to exhaustion after she finally convinced Damon who she was. Sophie was in a mixed state of happiness and grief. She was incredibly happy she was with Stephan and Damon – it was like she had a family again. She was upset because she had accepted her eventual death. She was okay with being sick. Sophie felt there wasn't much living for anyway. She was so tired always now and sick of being on the run.

Now all of that was shattered. _She didn't want to die._ Now there was so much to live for and Sophie knew it was a matter of days.

Sophie was sleeping twenty hours a day. She hadn't been able to keep anything down. She had random fevers and coughing fits. It was like her body was rejecting itself.

Sophie decided she was going to take the easy route and ignore all this. She rolled over into the cold bed. She realized she slept for a while because Damon was gone.

Sophie heard shuffling in the room and looked up to see Stephan buttoning his pants. She gasped and buried herself under the covers.

_I am not mature enough for this._ She thought. Sophie would never lose her strict Christian beliefs.

"Hey you're awake." Stephan said like nothing happened. Sophie took a deep breath and realized it was the twenty-first century and it didn't really matter.

"Yeah, how long was I resting for?" She asked while she un-buried herself.

"About a day. Hey listen, we all have to be at school today. Damon went to go get more blood from the blood bank and will be back soon. Will you be okay for about an hour by yourself?" Stephan asked concernedly.

"Sure I will be fine." Sophie told him.

"Good, I'll see you after school. Maybe when you are better we can enroll you." Stephan smiled at her. He grabbed his bag and was out the door.

Sophie let out a breathe. Stephan was sometimes too nice for his own good. Sophie was _not_ okay. She couldn't even walk three steps without fainting.

She wasn't going to admit to that though. It would be easy enough to act like she was not too sick. Damon always carried her anyway. Stephan would be at school and Damon… would do whatever Damon does now a days.

Sophie felt –for lack of a better word- icky. She really wanted a bath and a change of clothes. Since neither was a possibility at the moment she settled for borrowing Stephan's brush and brushing her long locks.

This was a long process and lasted until she heard Damon's (well she assumed) car pull up.

She heard shuffling down stairs and then footsteps coming up toward the bedrooms.

"Knock, knock."Damon said while entering.

"Hey what do you have there?" She asked referring to the bag he was carrying.

"These, my dear, are clothes for you. I picked these up since Katherine didn't leave us with anything for you.

"Thanks Damon. That's awfully sweet of you." She beamed up at him. Then, she poured the contents of the bag onto the bed.

She smiled as she sorted through the clothes. Most of them were nightgowns; most of them 19th century-style white cotton gown that would reach mid calf. He bought her a couple of sundresses. One was white with a brown belt at the waist and the other was a light blue halter dress. He also got her some package underwear and a white bra with lace straps.

This made her blush cherry-red, especially when he got the right cup-size; 34C.

"Thanks Damon, you have good taste."She told him. It was all stuff she would wear. She was not expecting that.

"I figured you would be happier in pajamas right now. When your better we can take you shopping for more clothes." Sophie carefully kept the smile on her face as he said this.

"Now, for your next gift you can pick out your own room. Stephan's room is lame and boring." Damon frowned at the décor.

"Sure. Carry me." Sophie commanded. She held up her arms like a two year old waiting for her mother.

"Yes, kitten." Sophie rolled her eyes at the nickname he refused to give up on. He scooped her up gently cradling her to his chest. He carried her like a groom carries his bride.

"I already know the room you will choose. So I will just bring you there." Damon told her.

"Lazy."

"Yeah, coming from you."

"Weakling."

"Fatty."

"I resent that." Sophie gaped at him. "I am not Fat you lazy bum. What If I want a tour of the house? Hmm?

"Well then, you can just wonder about yourself. Besides, you probably know as much about this house as Stephan or me." Damon said to her mockingly.

"You sir, are a horrible host." Sophie smiled up at him.

"You whine too much. Here we are." Damon said as he reached the room at the end of the hall. He kicked open the door and brought her into a beautiful room. The room has cream colored wallpaper with vines of dusty pink roses on it. There was a full sized bed with a cream comforter and dusty pink pillows. There was a cheery wood dresser and bureau. The best part was that the bed was about three steps from the bathroom.

"You know me so well. The room is beautiful Damon." Sophie told him.

"Not a problem kitten. Here you go." He said as he tucked her in bed. She giggled at being treated like a child and Damon smiled at her.

"Did Stephan grab you something to eat or drink before he left?" Damon inquired.

"No he didn't. It's fine though." Sophie quickly said after she saw the angry look on Damon's face.

"You have been here almost three days and you haven't eaten or drank anything Sophie. That is not fine." Damon said concerned.

"Damon, really and truly, its fine. I won't be able to eat anything. I am not hungry." Sophie mentally begged _just let it go._

"What do you eat anyways? Blood or food?" Damon wondered.

"I eat food and blood. I need as much food as a human but not as much blood as a vampire. Although, I can only drink blood from the source. Otherwise it doesn't do much in sustaining me." She explained.

"Huh, I can't picture you drinking blood kitten. Those fangs wouldn't harm a fly." Damon smirked at her, but she knew he was serious.

Sophie decided she was going to prove him wrong.

She was tucked in bed and he was sitting on the edge of it. She quickly grabbed him and straddled him fangs barred.

She hissed at him. "Why not? Blood is yummy." She told him.

**Damon's POV**

Damon's eyes were wide. One second he was teasing Sophie –a sweet innocent angel. The next he was being straddled by a vampiress with her fangs barred at him. Granted, they were baby fangs and there were no creepy veins on her face, but still, Damon was in shock.

Damon was looking at her differently. He was looking at her as a _woman straddling his waist._ This was new to Damon. Sophie was never a woman to him. But with her breasts and fangs in his face it was hard to deny the facts.

_Bad libido bad! _He thought as he felt his body stir in places that shouldn't stir in front of Sophie.

So Damon quickly fixed the situation by doing what he always does – being and ass.

"Okay Ms. Dracula point taken." He said and pushed Sophie off him while carefully hiding _him._

And just like that giggling Sophie was back.

"Okay mister, you need to leave so I can bathe. I feel gross." She frowned.

_Yes please. Things just got so awkward and she doesn't even know. Yes, let me escape._ Damon thought.

"Whatever stinky."Damon said while quickly making an escape.

"Damon!" She called as he was half-way out the door.

_So close._

"Yes Sophie?" He asked like nothing was wrong.

"Thanks again for everything. It means a lot to me."

"No problem kitten." He smiled and then turned.

"And Damon." She called again.

"Yes sweetheart?" He said sarcastically. She just smiled.

"I missed you. I can't tell you how much. I am happy I can see you again." Damon didn't know she whispered in her mind _before I died._ Or he wouldn't have left her side for a minute.

"Me too, Sophie. You take your shower. We can talk later okay?" He smiled at her.

"Sure." She smiled back.

Damon shut her door and walked the two steps across the hall to his own room.

He popped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Damon was so confused. Sophie wasn't hot or sexy. That was for Katherine. Sophie wasn't allowed to grow up. But, clearly she had. Damon remembered her ample breasts in his face.

His world was all askew.

**Sophie's POV**

Sophie sighed as Damon left. Flipping him over took a lot of strength and she was really tired now. But, she really needed a bath.

So Sophie used what was left of her strength and dragged herself into the bathroom.

This room was clearly designed for a girl. If the rose wallpaper wasn't a clue, the pink bathroom was. It was a smaller bathroom. The tub was the perfect size for Sophie.

She panted as she bent down to turn on the faucet. The she took off the yellow spaghetti strap dress from her body.

Sophie looked in the mirror and wanted to cry.

Her body was disgusting. It was a gross look-alike to what is used to be.

Her skin was no longer a beautiful golden tan. Her once curvaceous body was full of sharp angles and you could count her ribs and the bumps in her spine. Sophie could remember when people would comment on how she practically glowed. Now she was like a flickering candle that would soon run out of wick to burn.

Sophie realized that she had to hide her impending death from Damon. It would kill him to know she is dying. Sophie started to cry at this. She realized she would have to die alone. She couldn't stay.

Sophie was outright sobbing now. She was grateful for the loud flow of the water drowning her tears. Since she could no longer stand up, she went and sat in the water. She started the long process of dampening her hair enough to get shampoo in it. She didn't even want to think of conditioning it.

Sophie felt so tired. Crying in general wore a person out. With her pity party and the warm water she could barely keep her eyes open.

_Maybe if I just close them for a little while. All will be well._

Sophie in her exhausted state didn't see how this was not smart. Especially since the water was still running and she was slipping into the tub. Maybe it wouldn't be her illness that killed her.

**Damon's POV**

After what felt like a long while of contemplating Damon still came to no conclusions.

So he decided to check on Sophie. He happened to catch a glance at the clock in his room on the way out. Sophie had been bathing for a while now and hadn't shut of the faucet off.

Damon didn't even think he just vamped into her bathroom in less than a nanosecond. He –still at vamp speed- took her warm, wet, body out of the tub and set her on the bed.

She immediately started coughing up water.

Damon went to grab a towel party because she was naked, but mostly because he didn't want her getting cold.

When he went to wrap the towel around her Damon caught a glance at her body. It made him want to vomit. She was so pale. She was literally a bunch of bones covered with a thin layer of skin. On her ribs were bruises the size of Damon's fingers from where he picked her up.

"Damn it, Sophie." He said at her while he wrapped her in a towel.

"I'm sorry Damon. I fell asleep. I didn't mean to but I was so tired and…"

"Sophie, shut up." Damon said angry. It wasn't really anger he was feeling though. He felt devastated.

"Sophie I could care less about you asleep in the bathroom. You obviously don't need that much air or you would be dead." He stopped and swallowed. This girl was killing him.

"What I am worried about is the fact that your dying and didn't think to tell me. Sophie I thought you just had the flu or something. What the hell!" Damon cursed his own stupidity. Katherine did say she needed a witch to cure her.

_Fuck I am so stupid!_

"I'm fine Damon really. I will be…"

"Dead. You will be dead you stupid little girl and you didn't even think to tell me." Damon was confused. He was only getting used to human emotions again and he didn't know what this one was.

Then she started crying. Damon hated when girls cried. Especially Sophie. She just always smiled. She was always humming a tune or dancing, playing games. She _never_ cried. It was breaking his heart. Which, she seemed to be doing a lot these days.

Damon went up to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He just barely touched her so he wouldn't give her more bruises. He repositioned them so he was against the backboard and she was sideways in his lap. He moved her head to his chest which she buried herself in.

"Shhh, oh Sophie, shhh. All's right all's well." He cooed at her like she did to him once upon a time.

Damon could be scared later. He wasn't the one dying. And once again he moved his own emotions aside.

"Sophie, look at me." Damon commanded softly.

"Look kitten, you are going to be fine. We all will find a cure to whatever is wrong okay. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Stephan are such goody goodies they wouldn't miss the chance to cure the sick. Especially, if the sick, is an adorable girl. It's in the hero handbook." Damon tried to make light of the situation.

"Damon I wouldn't get your hopes up. Katarina and I have been looking for months for a cure. We have a storage area filled with book on legends, vampire illnesses, stories of other hybrids, and we haven't found a thing yet." She explained to him.

"Sophie, I want you to write down the information for that storage unit. Then I want you to write down symptoms you have. Then you are going to drink some blood or eat something." Damon told her.

She started shaking her head no. "Yes, Sophie. You will eat if I have to shove food into your stomach through a tube." He told her fiercely.

"Then you can clean up the vomit. Damon I haven't had any sustenance for a month. I am on borrowed time here." She said slightly angry. Even at deaths door, no sleeping with death, she would be angry at someone telling her what to do.

"Fine, for now." Damon said to cover up the fact that he felt sick. Another thing she had been making him feel a lot.

Damon handed her some stationary and a pen from the bedside table and she wrote what he asked her in her perfect handwriting.

Damon went to the dresser and picked out a nightgown for her.

"Arms up." He told her, prepared to dress her.

"No Damon, when I die, it will be with dignity. I can dress myself." Sophie said stubbornly.

"Sophie, if you're worried about my seeing you naked, I just did about five minutes ago." Damon knew Sophie could be an uptight Christian.

"No you didn't." She smiled at him gently. "You were too busy trying to safe me and then worrying about me. I doubt if you saw anything other than my ribs. Which don't hurt by the way." She stroked his cheek and gently took the gown.

"Go and talk to the others. I heard a car pull up." Sophie said softly. Damon could tell she was already exhausted.

"I will be right back." He said and cupped her cheeks and then kissed her forehead.

He ran down the stairs at human speed and found Elena, Broody, and witchy walking talking.

"Brother." Stephan said as a greeting.

"Brother, just the broody boy I was looking for. I need you to go here and bring back all the books you find." He said handing Stephan the paper with the address and codes to Sophie's storage unit.

"Witchy, I need your Sabrina powers at full use." He said to Bonnie.

"Damon what is going on?" Elena asked. Concern filling her face.

"Sophie is a lot sicker than we thought. We have to find her a cure. Like a month ago." Damon said remembering the last time she ate.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Sophie is dying." Those four syllables and three words were a reality he didn't think he had the strength to bare.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: yes, I am aware I have not updated in like 4 months. Oopsy. So here is me attempting to bring this story back to life.**

**Thanks to my awesome friend Brittany for being my beta.**

**Elena's POV**

It has been a week since Damon announced that Sophie was dying; since then, everyone has been moving at a frantic pace.

Stephan went to that storage locker to get all the books and came back with enough books fill up another library, so they were scattered all over the house: along the walls, on tables, in chairs. They were stacked everywhere. There is also a giant trunk which we think is filled with books. We all wanted to ask Sophie what was in there, but she had been asleep whenever we were able to sneak past Damon to go to her.

Damon was another thing. He has been frantic and irritable this whole week, and Elena felt incredibly bad that he was losing two out of the only three people he's ever loved. First Katherine and now Sophie.

Sophie has been getting worse, from what Elena could gather - she hadn't really seen Sophie. Bonnie said she saw bruises on her. And if Damon was showing any emotions it was safe to say things were bad.

The whole team, including Tyler (who was now seeing Caroline) and Jeremy, were in the boarding house reading books... which they have been doing for a week straight non-stop. They learned nothing about a vampire sickness, although there was something interesting about werewolves. They learned minimal things about a hybrid vampire; only that magic had to be involved, which was a no-brainer.

Everyone was starting to lose hope and was getting irritable. Elena sighed.

Stephan sent her a look of sympathy and rubbed her shoulders for a second then went back to his own reading. Elena barely got back to hers when there was a _thump_ followed up by Tyler announcing he was giving up.

"Tyler, you can't do that," Caroline admonished.

"Care, this is pointless. I want to help her, really, but there are thousands of books here. We aren't going to find anything," Tyler said while rubbing his eyes.

"So you want to condemn her to death just because you can't read fast enough?" Bonnie jumped in.

"Bonnie, can't you do some spell to make her better?" Jeremy asked.

"No. I don't even know what's wrong with her," Bonnie stated, clearly frustrated.

"Is she even sick?" Tyler asked. There was a moment of silence before he was slapped by Caroline and shouted at by everyone."Guys, think about it. You haven't seen her in like 150 years. Maybe she wanted you to take pity on her and let her in," Tyler explained himself.

"Tyler, how could you doubt her being sick?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has to do with me never seeing her?" he said sarcastically. Elena just stared at him incredulously.

**Damon's POV**

"All finished. Now lay back down," Damon said after brushing Sophie's hair.

"Damon, I want to go downstairs. I want to help. _I'm_ the one who is sick after all." Sophie pleaded with him. She was purposefully pouting at him. But, Damon was stubborn.

"No," he said, no room for argument. But then Damon forgot that kittens have a knack for fitting in the smallest spaces.

"Damon, today is a good day, please let me help," she begged, staring at him with her doe eyes, trying to crack him. But he _would not_. He stated that she still needed to rest while attempting to tuck her in. "Fine. If you won't take me down, I shall do it myself," Sophie said angrily. She threw back her covers and stood up with shaky legs. _She looks like a fawn trying to walk for the first time,_ Damon thought.

Since it was killing Damon to see her struggle, he lifted her up and decided to compromise.

"Fine, but only for an hour. Got it?" Damon declared. He fixed her 19thcentury-style night dress so no one got a peek at her panties.

Sophie kissed his cheek and giggled. "Thank you, Damon," she said a little breathlessly to Damon's ears.

He proceeded to carry her down the stairs. He reveled at the softness of her body under the thin gown. Then he growled at Tyler as he heard his last statement when he hit the last step. His eyes scanned Sophie's face for any sign of her being upset. He didn't show any signs of it but he knew Sophie can be a good actress.

The emotion she had painted on her face was one of embarrassment. Damon looked up to see why: everyone was staring at her. Little Gilbert looked at her as if he found God and then got up from lying down on the sofa.

"Here, she can lie here," he offered. Damon rolled his eyes at the hormonal teen and laid Sophie down so her head was in his lap.

"Thanks." She squeezed Damon's hand ever so lightly. Then she turned to Little Gilbert.

"And thank you, Mr.…?" Sophie trailed off. Damon rolled his eyes yet again, this time at Sophie's ancient manners. He found it irritating like a fly. A fly he wanted smash and kill.

"Ahem," the fly cleared his throat. "I'm… ahh… Jeremy Gilbert," he said from his perch on the coffee table.

"I am Sophie, pleased to meet you." She smiled and greeted him from Damon's lap, while Damon smiled because he was picturing a giant fly-swatter smushing Jeremy into a pancake.

Sophie turned to stare up at Damon. "I can't fathom what is so amusing to you, but stop smiling like that. I might have nightmares," Sophie said in complete seriousness. Damon was about to respond to the cheeky statement when he was interrupted by Tyler snorting.

"And who are you?" Sophie asked Tyler. _Hmm, I have no name for him. Gotta work on that, _Damon thought to himself.

"Tyler. So you're the Sophie we've been reading for in the last week. Good to know you exist," Tyler said. Then he winced because Barbie elbowed him. _Punk deserves it,_ Damon thought.

"Yes, I exist. Why would you think otherwise?" She frowned confused and rather adorably.

"Well, you don't come out of your room and Damon doesn't let anyone up there to see you," Tyler announced. _Now I need two fly swatters_, Damon thought.

"Damon, you are a control freak and a worry wart. Loosen up some, hmm?" Sophie said to him. Stephan laughed at her cheek.

"Soph, maybe you could help us. We have no idea what's in here and these books are pretty useless," Bonnie said, changing the subject. _Soph. Soph? When did they get all buddy buddy. This is not good, _thought Damon. He forced his attention to the chest Bonnie was sitting upon.

"Yes, I suppose I can. Stephan, please bring that here," Sophie asked, staring at the cherry-wood chest. Stephan did as was asked. Sophie stared at the hunk of wood for a moment before she slipped off the smallest gold cross necklace. She shoved the thing into the lock, twisted and was granted access.

Sophie smiled in triumph. She slowly sat up and opened it. Then she was attacked by a round of wet coughs triggered; the kind you have before you vomit. Only, she had nothing in her stomach to purge, and as it was, Damon could smell blood. She hid it well though.

When she was under control, she pulled out some books.

"Goodie, more books," Tyler said sarcastically.

"Not books - diaries. Specifically, mine," she said, already deep into the pages of the oldest looking one.

"Wow, I guess writing runs in the family. You have dozens of diaries in here. They look like encyclopedias more than diaries, too," Caroline commented.

"Yes, well, when one lives forever, one has a lot of stories to tell. I have one for every decade of my life so there is about forty or so," Sophie said still flipping through the pages of her life. _When her mind was unfocused, her old English accent came through,_ Damon noticed.

"I can look through these. This is not the first time I have been sick, you see. Usually it will leave me though. Perhaps I can see what made it disappear, hmm?" Sophie said, not really looking for an answer.

After about five hours, Sophie fell asleep on Damon. She made it through what looked like the first one hundred years of her life.

Damon didn't want to move her. He could almost pretend she was in his bed sleeping again, not lying on top of Damon fighting for her life.

He took the blanket from the side of the couch and draped it over their bodies. Sophie sunk down to his stomach, unconsciously hiding under the warmth of the blanket. All that was visible was her dirty blonde locks sticking out in a tangled mess on top of Damon's chest and stomach.

Forgetting he was not alone, Damon lightly chuckled, kissed her head, and adjusted the unruly locks.

Then he was met with the blank stare of everyone in the room except for Tyler who was reading.

"What?" he whispered shouted.

"She looks like an angel," Jeremy stated. Damon's vampire instincts kicked in and he wanted to rub and bite Sophie and growl mine at the world while holding her close.

"You're so cute!" Blondie squealed. Then she was shushed by everyone.

"Will you guys just get back to work?" Damon whisper-growled. His masculinity felt questioned. Then they all methodically went back to work with some left-over giggles from Caroline and Elena.

Damon noticed at one point Sophie had highlighted some things, and he just couldn't resist the temptation. He probably broke some kind of code or rule, but no was paying attention to him so he picked up one of her diaries and read it.

_January 13, 1712,_

_I have been feeling ill for approximately two weeks now. I get the chills, fevers, I become dizzy and the world spins. Katarina and I are not sure what is wrong. A doctor said I had influenza, but should I not be immune to human illness? I have been walking the earth for a century this year. Surely if I was not immune to human illness I would have been ill before now, would I not? _

_I grow weary and even more so every passing of the moon. Katarina's antics have also gotten us in trouble again. She says there may be a battle to fight or we must flee. I do enjoy Russia but I fear our days here are numbered. I shall miss this country. I did enjoy our time here. I even became a famous dancer in the last decade by the name Natasha Rasklova. I unfortunately had to cut my journey of performing short, due to my illness. Alas, there will be other adventures to be had._

_Always, Sophia Mayra Petrova_

Damon was about to read the next page when Sophie suddenly jolted up as if electrocuted. She turned to Damon with wide eyes. Not doe eyes. No, these were the wild eyes of a predator. She looked almost transformed. Instead of soft she was sharp; instead of innocent she was almost sexy. She was ferocious and wild instead of calm and subtle. She was all vampire.

"Damon, I am thirsty," she hissed. She crawled up his body so she was now straddling his chest. Damon didn't even look around to see the others reactions. He raced her out of the house and to the closest highway, remembering she couldn't do blood bags.

"Sophie, I am going to get you someone, okay?" he said, holding onto her shoulders and staring into her eyes. Damon was worried; he had never seen Sophie act like this.

She was whimpering in pain because she was so hungry. "Yes, Damon." She nodded at him.

She stayed concealed in the forest while Damon pulled someone out of a car. He didn't even care who. He happened to pull some women with red hair who looked to be about early twenties.

"You won't talk or scream," Damon compelled the girl, quickly and efficiently. He brought her to his whimpering Sophie.

"Sophie, drink." He offered the girl to her. Sophie had a sudden burst of power, and vamped to the girl and pinned her to a tree. She extended her little sexy baby fangs and bit deeply into the girl. The girl moaned.

At first he thought she was in pain; then he smelled her arousal. The red-head was dry-humping Sophie like a bitch in heat. Sophie was holding on to the girl for dear life.

The red-head made incoherent moans as she came, then fainted from blood loss. Damon went to lick his suddenly dry lips and realized his fangs were out as he licked his lips and cut his tongue on them.

"Damon?" Sophie called his name, all to alluringly innocent. He vamped to her and kissed her for all she was worth. And she was worth _everything_. Damon was turned on to the point of no return. His hard-on was about to break the zipper of jeans.

She was too perfect in her virginal night dress with the smallest bit of blood staining her lips. She had been teasing him for too long.

"Damon?" she sighed, and promptly fainted in his arms.


End file.
